Beleza Viva
by Elizabeth Von Bathory
Summary: Ele a seqüestrou para tornála sua boneca viva. Ela o odiava... Mas algo a fez mudar de idéia... Pairing: Sakura x Sasori [Casal estranho, eu sei, mas a fic é ainda mais estranha...Anyway, leia e descubra...]


» Fanfic by Elizabeth Von Bathory

» Anime/Mangá: Naruto

» One Shot / Drama / Romance

» Pairing: Haruno Sakura x Akasuna no Sasori

**BELEZA VIVA**

O som da música alta parecia não chamar a atenção de ninguém, afinal, estavam em uma casa escondida no meio do nada, numa floresta tão densa quanto os pensamentos dele. Ele dançava com ela ao redor da sala. Seus braços de marionete abraçavam-na em sua delicada cintura e ele a carregava com seus próprios braços para que ela o acompanhasse naquela dança. O corpo amolecido dela mal respondia aos movimentos. Sua cabeça e os longos cabelos rosados estavam jogados para o lado, os olhos meio-fechados, num estado de semiconsciência... As drogas causavam isso.

"**Isso não é bom, Sakura-Kanai (¹)****"** Ele perguntou à ela com um fraco sorriso, girando ao redor do quarto com ela e então puxando-a para si, pressionando a mão dela contra sua face insensível de toques. **"Ahhh... Eu sei que você gosta de dançar!! Eu também gosto, querida!!"**, ele respondeu como se ela tivesse falado e ele parou de dançar, segurando sua nova boneca mais perto.

"**O que é isso, Sakura-Chan? Você já quer descansar agora?"** Ele tornou a perguntar, deitando-a na cama, amassando suas roupas, naquele grande quarto cheio de tapeçarias com desenhos estranhos. Ela estava vestida como uma boneca, em um vestido de seda que combinava com seus olhos de esmeralda e ela não usava nenhum sapato, descalça assim como ele estava.

A capa da Akatsuki dele estava jogada para o lado. Ele ainda a usava às vezes apesar de que agora não mais fazia arte da organização criminosa. Muito hábil a idéia dele de se fazer de morto em meio ao seu exército de marionetes quando seus "companheiros" da Akatsuki lá chegaram para observar os restos da batalha que Sasori teve contra Sakura e sua avó, Chyio-Baa. Agora, Sasori estava livre do fardo de ser um membro da Akatsuki, reconstruiu seu exército e podia, enfim, viver com sua nova boneca, sua _kanai_ , Sakura, a quem ele mesmo seqüestrou e a mantinha prisioneira naquela casa há muitos meses. Até agora, ninguém em Konoha foi capaz de encontrá-los.

O peito de maneira dele estava à mostra, já que ele não usava nenhuma camisa ou manto, e a calça negra com as meias brancas ainda eram parte da vestimenta dele, apesar de agora ele não ter mais a necessidade de usar tais roupas... Talvez tenha gostado...

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando ela virou a cabeça de lado, cobrindo o rosto com os longos cabelos rosados e fechou os olhos, ao toque frio das mãos dele. Ela soltou um baixíssimo gemido... Ah, as belezas de uma boneca viva. Ele observou o peito dela subir e descer com a sua respiração e seu corpo começar a recuperar os movimentos com o efeito da droga que ele lhe ministrou começando a passar.

"**Você possui uma existência perfeita e maravilhosa..."** Ele falou para ela, suavemente em seu ouvido, **"...Estar viva..."** Ele se levantou, deixando-a deitada na cama, e andou até a pequena cômoda, onde um outro frasco de drogas aguardava para ser injetado nela. Sasori pegou a seringa e encheu-a com o líquido que deixaria Sakura em estado de semiconsciência novamente. Virou-se para onde estava a grande cama com Sakura deitada e caminhou de volta. As gotas do líquido da seringa pingando no chão...

"_**Como você pode chamar isso de vida?..." **_A voz fraca dela preencheu o quarto, música para os ouvidos dele. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso, quando ela tentou se levantar da cama, mas as drogas ainda faziam um certo efeito em seu corpo e ela mal pôde se mover um centímetro da cama.

"**Você é mais viva do que eu, minha linda bonequinha, e é por isso que eu te amo tanto!"** Ele respondeu, virando-se para ela e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Começou a tocar gentilmente na face dela, acariciando-a. Com sua outra mão, ele segurou firme a seringa e apontou-a para a veia na curva do braço de Sakura. **"Você vai ser uma boa garota e ser minha boneca sem cordas, Sakura?... Ou terei que te dar aplicar mais remédios?"**

Sakura sentiu sua face ficar quente e odiou o toque dele, ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançou um olhar de ódio, _**"Isso não é remédio!! É uma droga ilegal, seu doente!! Me deixa ir prá casa!!"**_ Ela falou com o que restava de sua voz.

"**Eu nunca poderia fazer isso"**, Ele falou para ela, levantando seu braçinho sem reação

pressionando a agulha da seringa contra seu braço. Logo ele desceu a seringa para as veias de seu pulso, e retrucou **"Você é minha... Não posso arriscar mais ninguém desejando você." **

"_**N-Não... Por favor..."**_ Lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos dela, seu espírito quebrado, a liberdade negada e ela olhou com medo para a agulha.

"**Só perguntarei mais uma vez: Será uma boa menina para mim, minha querida boneca sem cordas?" **Ele perguntou novamente, com a ponta da língua para fora da boca, lambendo o canto dos lábios enquanto ele lentamente forçava a agulha para dentro da delicada pele de porcelana dela.

"_**E-Eu não vou tentar fugir..."**_ Os olhos dela dilataram-se e sua visão tornou-se turva com as lágrimas, mas ela ainda podia ver a face dele, misturada entre a loucura de um gênio fugitivo e um apaixonado doente...E ainda havia o eterno sofrimento dele... _**"Eu prometo, Sasori-Sama!"**_ A voz dela saiu um pouco acima de um sussurro, carregada pelas lágrimas dela, e ele abaixou a seringa, tão logo percebeu que ela, de fato, não suportaria mais uma dose daquele estranho fluído criado por ele especialmente para ela.

Logo que largou a seringa, o objeto caiu no chão e só se pôde escutar o barulho do vidro se quebrando. Sasori não esperou nem mais um minuto e a abraçou forte, puxando o corpo amolecido dela para perto do seu corpo de marionete.

"**Eu sabia que você viria me abraçar, meu amor, minha preciosa marionete que não tem cordas... Minha bonequinha viva..."** E, ao escutar isso, ela pôde também sentir os seus lábios frios e sem vida tocarem-lhe a pele do pescoço e as mãos dele lhe segurarem pelos ombros com certa força para impedir que ela fugisse para longe de seu corpo.

Ela pôde sentir a respiração fria e desnecessária dele em sua pele e permitiu-se um outro leve e sussurrante gemido ao perceber que ele deslizava as mãos por suas costas e logo chegava mais abaixo... Passando também pelas coxas e apertando-as assim.

Pequenas ondas de um estranho e não desejado êxtase lhe subiam e desciam pela espinha enquanto ela e atravessavam seu delicado corpo enquanto ela o sentia abrir suas pernas com delicada violência e abrir seus braços para cima, prendendo seus pulsos desnecessariamente nos ferros da cabeceira da cama.

Tudo o que era queria era poder empurrá-lo para longe, pegar suas antigas roupas e suas armas ninja e sair pela porta, voltar à Konoha, mas nada daquilo seria possível, apenas em sua mente, pois ela já estava em poder dele há muito tempo.

Ela queria empurrá-lo, dizer a ele para parar de tocá-la daquela maneira, doía às vezes, ela queria que ele lhe buscasse algo para comer... Ele se esquecia de que ela, ao contrário dele, necessitava comer, e a deixava dias e dias sem se alimentar. Aquilo a estava deixando gradualmente mais fraca, contudo sua beleza ornada pelos cabelos rosados e compridos e os olhos da cor da pedra de jade eram imutáveis, mantinha-se linda, como no primeiro dia, e talvez por este fato, Sasori estivesse cada vez mais apaixonado por ela, e a quisesse unicamente para ele, numa paixão enlouquecida de quem já perdeu os entes queridos antes e não queria passar por isto de novo.

Sakura queria tanta coisa... Mas tudo que ela estava apta a fazer era observá-lo mexer em seu corpo como ele sempre fazia. Ela não podia falar, apenas limitar-se a gemer, a menos que ela quisesse que ele lhe injetasse mais daquele líquido estranho, que era um misto de veneno para paralisá-la e privá-la de seus movimentos, um alucinógeno que por vezes a fazia desmaiar e sonhar com coisas estranhas, mas todas elas remetendo a Sasori, e, por fim, uma espécie de "vitamina" que a mantinha bela como se alimentasse-se todos os dias, como se tomasse banhos de sol e, desta forma, sua beleza estava intacta mesmo com as negligências que Sasori cometia, acreditando que Sakura fosse uma boneca.

Sasori poderá ter o que quisesse dela, já que ele sempre a mantinha naquele estado, poucas vezes permitindo que Sakura saísse do quarto e, no máximo, permitindo que ela olhasse a vista pelas janelas, em seguida fechando-as de pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho, deixando Sakura na penumbra ora amedrontadora, ora aconchegante do quarto. E ele, de fato, já teve tudo o que queria dela, pois Sakura já havia perdido sua virgindade e inocência com ele desde quando ele a levou para viver com ele naquela casa, em uma noite que ela prefere esquecer, tamanha foi sua dor, contudo esquecer daquilo era simplesmente impossível... Estava gravado em sua mente, coração e, principalmente, no corpo. E lá estava ele novamente, lhe beijando, lhe despindo, lhe tocando daquela maneira...

"_**S-Sasori...Não..." **_Sakura repetia inúmeras vezes, com a voz baixinha e fraca, e sentiu novamente a necessidade de gemer quando os dentes dele lhe morderam delicadamente o pescoço... Os seios... A língua dele lhe percorreu a barriga... Seu corpo começou a tremer quando todas essas sensações começaram a lhe invadir, já que era a primeira vez que ele lhe tocava daquela maneira sem que ela estivesse totalmente drogada pelo estranho líquido que ele lhe injetava. Sakura abraçou-o, passando os braços em seu pescoço, sem perceber que isso só o aproximava ainda mais dela.

"**Você é muito sortuda, meu amor, você pode sentir todas essas sensações... Minha cerejeira em flor!"** Ele falava para ela com sua voz sussurrante ao ouvido, para em seguida dizê-lo novamente face a face com ela e mais uma vez suas respirações se encontraram. Os dedos dela percorriam os cabelos vermelhos dele, e suas unhas bem manicuradas por vezes cravavam na pele dele, com todas as sensações que ele lhe fazia sentir, agora que já estava sobre ela, fazendo-a senti-lo inteiro.

"_**V-Você se arrepende de ter transformado a si mesmo em uma marionete, Sasori?"**_ Ela sussurrou, com a voz ainda fraca enquanto ela escondia seu rosto nos cabelos vermelhos dele e continuou _**"Você está sempre dizendo que eu sou sortuda por estar viva... Você desejaria também estar...?"**_ Os dentes dele lhe calaram quando morderam-lhe delicadamente os lábios, fazendo-a parar de falar e logo a língua dele invadiu sua boca. Sakura gemeu de novo, e de novo e de novo a cada vez que ele entrava nela de maneira vigorosa e lhe beijava, mas ela mal conseguia respirar. Mas aquilo, de certa maneira, a fez desejá-lo, desejar ser dele de verdade, ser possuída por ele, bem diferente das outras vezes em que era tomada à força ou drogada.

"**Não fale sobre isso, meu amor... Não agora..." **Ele respondeu fazendo-a sentir mais uma vez o desejo dele por ela e, instintivamente, ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas.

Mas o que acontecia então? Ele nem sequer era completamente humano! Ele era uma marionete de si mesmo! E, mesmo assim, ele conseguia fazê-la sentir coisas que nem Naruto ou Sasuke jamais tentaram, ou se tentaram, não conseguiram. De fato, nenhum deles jamais tentou nada parecido com ela, e, quando Sasori a puxou para lhe acariciar enquanto a fazia sua mais uma vez, olharam-se nos olhos. O verde dos olhos dela contra o cinza dos olhos dele, e ela tinha ainda algumas lágrimas boiando em suas pupilas, mas tais lágrimas secaram quando ele sorriu para ela e ela, incontrolavelmente, fez o mesmo. Era como um raio passando por seu corpo, e Sakura sentiu-se estranha consigo mesma.

E, apesar de tudo, ela gostou...

"**Você odeia o meu corpo de marionete, meu amor?... Eu posso sentir seu corpo partindo ao meio quando eu toco em você..." **

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele, com seus dedos ainda apertando os cabelos dele, e ela própria puxou-o para um beijo. Aquilo foi uma resposta negativa à pergunta dele, já que agora Sasori via que ela não o odiava tanto assim. Desta maneira, ele a beijou de novo, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela e assim ficaram por muito tempo... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Já era tarde agora, e a madrugada ia alta. Sakura dormiu logo que ele acabou, feliz por ter sentido algo bom com ele pela primeira vez. Enquanto Sakura dormia ao lado dele, coberta pelos delicados lençóis de seda vermelha, ele percebia como ela era perfeita, e como sua respiração era hipnótica. Sua preciosa boneca viva.

"**Eu amo você, minha bonequinha... Minha marionete sem cordas..."** Ele falou para ela enquanto ela dormia, acariciando sua face **"Você é uma obra de arte, a mais linda peça da minha coleção... Minha **_**kanai**_**..."** Em seu sono, ela se virou devagar para a direção dele e o abraçou, passando seu braço pelo peito de madeira dele, como se não mais se importasse com o fato de que ele não era completamente vivo como ser humano. **"Mas eu odiaria ver você perder a sua juventude e beleza... Por isso eu dou a você o antídoto para ser eternamente jovem como eu... Para nunca me deixar, e nunca me privar de ver sua beleza viva..."** Ele continuou falando, certo de que ela estava escutando tudo em seu sono. **"Eu acredito que você vai me ensinar... A sentir tudo que você também sente..."**

Enquanto ele fechou os olhos em um sono falso, Sakura abriu os seus e levantou a mão de leve até a ponta dos dedos tocarem-lhe a face.

"_**Você não é mal, Sasori... Ainda existe um coração humano desesperado por amor e carinho em algum lugar no seu peito... E eu vou ajudá-lo a encontrar... Meu Shujin (²)..."**_

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Notas: (¹) Kanai – Esposa, em japonês / (²) Shujin – Marido, em japonês

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**­--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Dedico esta fanfiction meio viajante ao meu "Shujin" Mael , e também aos meus amigos do Chat Putaria (apesar de saber que algumas pessoas ali sequer lerão, pois gostam mesmo é de Yaoi/Yuri... Anyway, espero que apreciem a fic. Minha primeira fanfic de Naruto... E espero que seja a última XD!!

E. V. Bathory – Orochimaru Oficial ® "Mina" da Akatsuki Oficial ®

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**


End file.
